headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
DC Universe/A
Aa Aa is one of the more passive members of the Pumice People race of Stoneworld. When Hal Jordan attempted to restart the Green Lantern Corps, he sent one of his rookies, Brik, to draw in new recruits. Brik selected one member from each of Stoneworld's two most dominant races: Aa of the Pumice-People and Kworri of the Obsidian-Folk. Abin Sur Adam Strange Agathe Agathe was a Greek woman, presumably of middle age, and the wife of a fisherman named Yiannis. They were both friends with archaeologist Carter Hall. When Carter booked passage on Yiannis' fishing boat for the island of Santorini, Agathe packed some salted fish for him. Al Pratt Alan Scott Two-thousand years ago a green meteor came to Earth and landed in the provinces of China. An aging occultist named Chang discovered the meteor and took it home. A mysterious voice boomed from the heart of the stone. Referring to itself as the Green Flame of Life, it began chanting, "Three times shall I flame green! First - to bring death! Second - to bring life, and third - to bring power!" Cutting away a portion of the alien rock, Chang fashioned it into a small lantern. The neighboring villagers distrusted the sorcerer and before long, a mob gathered together and killed him. The Flame of Life fulfilled the first of its prophecies. The lamp traveled across the globe for centuries until it eventually fell into the hands of a man named Billings - a mental patient at Arkham Asylum in Gotham City. Billings remolded the lamp into the shape of a train conductor's lantern. The Green Flame of Life flared again and mystically restored Billings' sanity – granting him a new lease on life. As promised, the second of three prophecies has been fulfilled. A short time later, engineer Alan Scott and his colleague, Jimmy, traveled aboard a train across the state of Arizona. Alan was present to inspect the recently designed Trestle Bridge. He had outbid a rival engineer named Alert Dekker for the Trestle Bridge contract, and Jimmy was concerned that Dekker might try to sabotage the bridge's test trial. Alan assured him that there was nothing to worry about. As fate would have it however, a bomb exploded beneath the bridge derailing the train. Everyone on board were killed in the explosion – everyone but Alan Scott. Alan awoke to find a strange emerald lantern resting near the wreckage. The lantern began to glow and the Green Flame of Life began to chant once again, "Three times shall I flame green! First - to bring death! Second - to bring life, and third - to bring power!" The disembodied voice infused Alan with visions of the past and he learned of the fulfillment of the first two prophecies. Flaring up for a third time, the Green Flame of Life bestowed the gift of power upon Alan Scott. The Flame instructed him to cut away a small piece of the lantern and mold it into the shape of a ring. It further told him that the ring would be a source of great power, but he must use the lantern as a power battery and charge the ring's energy stores once every twenty-four hours. With this fantastic new power under his command, Alan set out to find Albert Dekker – the man responsible for blowing up the Trestle Bridge. Glowing like a green phantom, he phased through the walls of Dekker's office, forcing him to take responsibility for the bridge's destruction. Moments after Dekker confessed to his crimes, he fell away dead from fright. Alan decided to use his newfound powers and tools to fight crime as a man of mystery, and so named himself after the very power at his command... the Green Lantern. Alfred Pennyworth Amanda Waller Amon Sur Aquababy * Aquaman 35 Aquaman Aquaman could refer to one of two different individuals. The most well known is Orin, sometimes referred to as Arthur Curry, who is is the king of Atlantis and a member of the Justice League of America. The second Aquaman is Arthur Joseph Curry, whose body was altered to survive underwater. When the original Aquaman became the Dweller in the Depths, he telepathically encouraged Arthur Joseph Curry to become the new Aquaman. Following the Blackest Night event, Orin resumed his position as the original Aquaman. Arnold Pruett Arnold Pruett is a professional criminal and mercenary. Donning a set of stolen hi-tech armor, he took on the code name Shockwave and began committing various crimes. One of his first public outings brought him to Metropolis where he used his suit's power to level a brownstone. This particular brownstone had a single occupant - Dan Cassidy, whom Pruett quickly discovered was a neophyte hero calling himself Blue Devil. Pruett would later sell his services to the subversive corporate entity known as the 1000 and would go on to fight other heroes such as Booster Gold. Arthur Joseph Curry Atlan Atlanna